Step FortyTwo, Know When the Time's Right
by moonswirl
Summary: Gleekathon, day 1047a: They're getting closer, and before they get there, the baby gives false alarms. - Paper Heart series - Faves cycle, day 18 of 21, Top 5 series - Number 1


_Started my daily ficlets to make the hiatus pass, then decided to keep going with a 2nd cycle, and then a 3rd, 4th, etc through 49th cycle. Now cycle 50!_

* * *

**CYCLE 50 SPECIAL FAVORITES CHART - **_So I've done 'favorites' cycles before, and this is another one, but since it's cycle 50, I wanted to do something special for it. So instead of the usual top 16 with a 6-chapter Boston Britt installment for Brittany (who has always been and remains number one ;)), this is how it will be: It's shift days through the cycle. Shift B will be a 21-chapter/day Boston Britt. In shift A, after the first day's 'extra' dedicated to New Directions, there will be four Top 5 lists, working their way down (all the number 5 spots, all the number 4 spots, number 3, 2, and finishing with all the number one spots)_

_The Top 5's are as follows (all are my 'top 5 favorite...'):  
* Top 5 Series (my series)  
* Top 5 Friendships  
* Top 5 Characters  
* Top 5 Relationships_

_**TODAY: Top 5 Series: #1 - Paper Heart**  
_

* * *

_**This is a double shift day.** There will be one more upload today: Those Are Wooden Wings, chapter 18._

* * *

**"Step Forty-Two, Know When The Time's Right"  
Kurt & Brittany, Santana, Burt, Brittana  
Paper Heart series  
_(all series now listed under the communities tab in my profile)_  
**

Kurt wasn't sure when his dream was interrupted, but all of a sudden he was awake, and he heard his name. His eyes blinked open to find the dim light revealing his blonde 'guest' standing in the middle of his bedroom. "Brittany?" he rubbed at his eyes, his voice still half asleep. "What…"

"I've never done this before, so I don't know, but… well… I think it's time."

"Time for wh…" he was midway through asking, when it snapped in his head and he shot bolt upright. "The baby?" he asked, and she nodded, breathing deep. He scrambled out of bed, moving to her. "How do you feel?"

"Freaking out," she laughed nervously.

"Sit," he guided her to his bed. "Breathe…" he continued before turning and shouting over his shoulder. "Dad!" He turned back to Brittany, looked around the room. "We haven't even packed your bag yet… Dad!" he called again. A few seconds later, Burt came dashing into his son's room.

"Labor?" he asked.

"I don't know, but the odds are good," Kurt felt his heart beating for escape, and it well near succeeded when Brittany cried out. Burt moved into action.

"Get her things together, I'll get her to the car. Call her parents," Burt helped the girl up and out into the hall.

"And Santana… Call Santana," she begged.

"I will," Kurt jumped for his phone.

Risen from sleep, the Pierces and Santana had all made it to the hospital, only to learn they could go right back home. It had been a false alarm. Brittany came back waddling along with an apologetic look. "Sorry…" she breathed as they would come to hug her.

This had been twelve days before her due date. Even though it hadn't been the real deal, it had made it clear to all involved parties now that it wouldn't be long at all, that it could happen at any time. The stress levels had never been so high. Everyone watched Brittany like she could properly pop at any second.

Kurt had never looked so wide-eyed. He almost wished he didn't have to be at school. The thought of Brittany being alone at home – they were back at her house this week – and going into labor with no one there to help her… It freaked him out. He kept his phone on his desk at all times. His father had written him a note and made Figgins sign it, in case any of his teachers protested.

It was in the middle of home economics, while waiting on a batch of cookies, that his phone pinged. His hand almost smacked the thing right off his desk but managed to catch it in time. When he saw Brittany's name and picture, he rose and scurried toward the door, waving his note to the teacher. As soon as he was in the hall, he answered.

"What's happening, is it time?" he asked, needing to think for a moment. History… she'd be in history class. He rushed to the stairs toward the second floor.

"I-I think so, I don't know… the last time…"

"Can't take any chances," he told her, seeking one door. When he found it, he looked through the window, gave it a quick knock. All the faces looked up, but only one stayed with him, only one needed to. Santana stood and made her way out. She had no note; she didn't care. "Have you called anyone?"

"I called you…" her voice trembled.

"I mean my dad, your parents, or 911?"

"I didn't know… which one…"

"Okay, we're closest," he decided, reaching for his car keys and tossing them to Santana, who got the message and followed him down the stairs. "We'll come get you, just sit and try to stay calm. I'll stay on the line with you, okay?"

"Hurry, please…"

Santana had driven them to the Pierce house, hurried up to get through the door, where they found the pregnant girl sat on the stairs. "We're here, let's…"

"I think… it stopped…" she admitted, cringing, running a hand across her belly.

"Are you sure?" Santana sighed.

"Think so," she nodded. The two came and sat on either side of her.

"Let's give it a couple minutes, just to be sure," Kurt spoke reassuringly, while Santana took the blonde's hands.

"You remember, like we practiced…" she hushed, miming breath, and Brittany did as told. She continued for some time, and all she got was more breathing… It was nothing but false labor, again.

"Why won't he just come…" she sighed, looking to the two of them.

"He'll come when he's ready, no need to rush," Kurt pointed out.

"I just want it to be over… this part…" she frowned. They could see how uncomfortable she was getting at this stage, even if she wouldn't tell them. They would try and help as best they could, but being too obvious about it would only serve to make the rarely seen crabby Brittany emerge. As soon as that would happen, she'd catch herself and turn apologetic in a flash.

Kurt and Santana, now having established that the false alarm had passed, had returned to school and whatever consequences their prompt departures had caused. Brittany was left at home, as she had been since her first false start, concerned that it would happen again, not the proper part where an actual baby came out on the end but the false ones. Everyone had to run, and both times for nothing.

A few days had gone by now with no more false starts, and it had come to the point where they all strongly believed the next one would be the good one. Brittany spent the better part of her time trying to keep calm and not provoke anything, only then she started to feel it again.

It was mid-morning, and she was waiting on Mr. Schuester for her lessons. They had all told her he could stop until after the baby was born, but she didn't want that, wanted to keep going as long as she could, rather than leaving her mind to its own devices. He would be there soon, and then it had started.

It always caught her off-guard, and this was no exception. She'd stopped dead in her tracks, breathing, breathing… She almost wanted it to stop now, before Schuester arrived, so he didn't have to even know it had happened. And if it didn't stop, if it was the real deal, then great. She just didn't want it to end up being a false alarm again and disrupt the others like before.

In the end, everything had gone as she'd wanted. It had revealed itself as false and she had recovered, all before Schuester had ever rung the bell. Still she knew, that was another near miss that had gone by… He would be here soon. It wasn't just that she was tired of being uncomfortable at this point, really… she just wanted to meet him, to hold him… After so many months of expecting, she was ready. She had her fears about motherhood, at her age, but none of those fears would ever be about how she felt about that little boy.

THE END

* * *

******A/N: This is a one-shot ficlet, which means that signing up for story alert will not bring you any alerts.  
****In the event of a sequel, the story will be separate from this one. And as chapter stories go, they are  
************always clearly indicated as such [ex: "Days 204-210" in the summary] Thank you!**


End file.
